1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical or copper media transceivers, and more particularly to adapters for mounting various transceivers on different printed wire boards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical transmitters convert a low voltage differential electrical data signal distributed on an electrical medium such as a copper printed wiring assembly (PWA) or a connector to an optical signal propagating over an optical medium such as a glass, plastic fiber or free space. Optical receivers convert an optical signal propagating over an optical medium such as a glass, plastic fiber or free space to a low voltage differential electrical data signal distributed on an electrical medium such as a copper printed wiring assembly (PWA) or a connector. Optical transceivers combine optical transmitters and optical receivers in a single unit or module. In order to pass data at very high data rates, the optical transceiver utilizes high bandwidth amplifiers to ensure fast edge rates and open data eye patterns. To properly reproduce signals that have traveled over long cables and through multiple interconnects, optical transceiver amplifiers are configured with high gain and bandwidth as well as good signal to noise ratios. With inherently high bandwidth and sensitivity, optical transceivers can pass noise present in the host system into the data stream if the host PWA is not properly designed, resulting in poor error rates, intermittent problems and poor electromagnetic interference (EMI) compliance.
Optical transceivers differ in size and shape and in the manner in which they connect to a host PWA depending on the manufacturer of the optical transceiver. The mounting requirements of optical transceivers make optical transceiver manufacture and host PWA construction difficult and expensive. The ability to connect an optical transceiver to a host PWA that is not specifically manufactured to mate with the optical transceiver would increase the value of the optical transceiver and allow for efficient connection to multiple prefabricated host PWAs, and facilitate pre-shipment configuration and field upgrade requirements.
Currently, connecting a transceiver with a host PWA requires additional manual soldering operations. Manual soldering is expensive and greatly limits the ability of repairing or upgrading the host PWA in the field. In other situations, the optical sub-assembly (OSA), including the various electrical contacts and host PWA, are reflowed together. Therefore, the OSA must withstand the heat applied during solder reflow. This procedure can affect the reliability of the OSA and host PWA, and, in addition, limits the repairability of the apparatus in the field.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an adapter that will allow a single transceiver to mate with multiple electrical contact footprints.
It is a further object to provide an OSA configuration that does not require additional manual soldering operations to connect a transceiver to a host PWA.
It is yet another object to provide an OSA configuration that does not require additional tools to connect a transceiver to a host PWA, or require tools for removal.
It is yet another object to provide an adapter that allows for the installation of existing transceivers in existing host PWAs.
According to a first broad aspect of the present invention, there is provided a transceiver adapter that includes a substrate, including electrical contacts on a first side thereof for electrically contacting a transceiver, and electrical contacts on a second side thereof for electrically contacting a printed wire assembly.
According to a second broad aspect of the invention, there is provided a transceiver adapter that includes an adapter plate, including (a) tabs for positioning a transceiver, and (b) mounting pins for coupling the adapter plate with a printed wire assembly; and a substrate hole through which a transceiver may be electrically mated with a printed wire assembly.
According to a third broad aspect of the present invention, there is provided a transceiver that includes electrical contacts; and a mateable electrical connector, including (a) electrical contacts on a first side thereof for electrically contacting the electrical contacts of the transceiver, and (b) electrical contacts on a second side thereof for electrically contacting a printed wire assembly.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment.